The present disclosure herein relates to a method of forming a superconducting wire.
A superconductor allows a flow of a large amount of current because the electrical resistance thereof becomes closer to zero at low temperatures. Recently, studies have been actively conducted on a thin buffer layer having a biaxially aligned textured structure or a second-generation high-temperature superconducting wire which forms a superconducting film on a metal substrate. The second-generation high-temperature superconducting wire has a current transport capacity per unit area which is significantly superior to that of a typical metal wire. The second-generation high-temperature superconducting wire can be used in fields such as a power field which has low power loss, an MRI, a superconducting magnetic levitation train, and a superconducting propulsion vessel.